1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to special effects technology, and more particularly mechanical special effects for controlled and illusory explosions or bursts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Special effects (often abbreviated as SFX, SPFX, or simply FX) are illusions used in staged settings or productions such as film, television, theatre, video game, simulator industries, and the like to simulate imagined events in a story or virtual world.
Mechanical special effects (also known as physical special effects) use tangible compounds, compositions, machines and devices such as mechanized props, makeup, prosthetics, scenery, scale models, animatronics, pyrotechnics, atmospheric effect machines, explosive charges and the like to create a controlled illusion of physical phenomenon such as wind, rain, fires, explosions, shootings, injuries, crashes and the like. Furthermore, mechanical special effects are distinguishable from in-camera photographic special effects or computer generated special effects in that mechanical special effects accomplished during live-action filming or live-action productions can be apparent to the actors and other participants, and pose a safety risk to these actors and other participants.
An illusory bullet hit device is a mechanical special effects device that provides an illusory explosion or burst of a flowable material such as a liquid, paste, granulated solid or powdered solid to mimic the impact of a bullet shot hitting a base surface such as a human, a wall, a road, etc. A common technique for creating an illusion of a bullet hitting a base surface is to attach an electrically ignited detonator also known as a squib (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,117 issued 3 Aug. 1965) to the base surface and coupling a rupturable pouch filled with flowable material to an exposed surface of the detonator/squib so that when the detonator/squib is triggered by a pyrotechnic controller the explosion ruptures the pouch and splatters or sprays the flowable material away from the base surface. In a more specific example, using an illusory bullet hit device to create an illusion of a bullet impact puncturing an actor's skin comprises attaching the detonator/squib to a desired location on an under garment worn on the actor's body with the detonator/squib backed by a metal plate to shield the actor's body from explosive force, and coupled on its outward face to a pouch containing fake blood. The actor's costume is worn over these components and coupled to the pouch containing fake blood so that when the detonator/squib is electrically triggered the resulting explosion ruptures the pouch splattering the fake blood contents away from the actor's body and onto and/or through the actor's costume resulting in staining of the actor's costume. Optionally, the actor's costume may be pre-scored or distressed in alignment with the detonator/squib so that in addition to splattering the fake blood, the explosion produces a hole in the actor's costume allowing the fake blood to eject through the hole, thereby creating an illusion of skin puncture and a bullet hole in the actor's costume. Such techniques have been previously described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,246 (issued 21 Jun. 1960), U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,372 (issued 17 Apr. 1990), and US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0070476 (published 20 Mar. 2008).
During use of illusory bullet hit devices safety and consistency have been long held concerns: safety of actors and other participants wearing or surrounding the devices during detonation; and consistency, reproducibility or predictability of a splatter or burst effect. Despite the recognition of these concerns many bullet hit devices continue to be hand-made and constructed in an ad-hoc fashion, and do not sufficiently address safety and consistency concerns.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for alternative devices for special effects explosions or bursts.